Arnold in love with Helga&Arnold got very sick
by Helga1
Summary: Please read this one i deleted it before because i did something wrong sorri but please read it bucko!
1. Default Chapter

Arnold in love with Helga? Chapter 1  
One day when Arnold was walking to go buy something he bumped into Helga and she said:"Thats  
ok"than she shock her head and said:"Watch where your going football head".Arnold said:"ok"  
Once Arnold went away she looked around to see weather there was anybody looking and she   
took out a picture of Arnold and said:"Arnold l love you" all of a sudden a boy of no where   
stood behind her and she punched him.When Helga went home she thought l wish that l told  
Arnold that l love him but that probably will never happen because he likes Ruth.  
The next day of school,Arnold asked Helga to sit with him during lunch Arnold sail ok.:)  
during lunch Arnold said how are you Helga sail ok how about you?I am ok.  
Suddenly,Arnold told told Helga that he always loved her but he could not tell her because  
he was afraid.Helga said that she also liked him alot thats why she always called him  
football head.   
So during their lunch they talked and Helga showed Arnold the picture of him in the heart-  
shaped photo of him. Somthimes after school they will go out together to watch a movie go  
to the arcade or even go to each others house.  
Helga got very sick Chapter 2  
During the summer hoildays Helga planned to go to Arnolds house everyday to talk watch a  
movie or even play coputer games.But today Helga woke up feeling very sick she felt very  
cold and she asked her mother mum is it winter already.Her mother said no dear.You look  
very pale Helga wait let me feel you head oh my its burning hot.I better bring you to the  
doctors right away!  
So both of them went to the doctors,when it was Helga's turn the doctor said oh my you are  
very ill my my you have to stay at home for quite a while.So when they went home Helga slept   
in bed but before she slept in bed she called Arnold to tell him that she was sick so Arnold  
went to Helga's house to visit so Arnold asked Helga how are you felling Helga said not good  
at all l feel terrible.Arnold asked Helga weather she wanted a cup of water she said ok so  
Arnold went downstairs to get a cup of water but he accidently triped and fell and sprained   
his ankle.When Helga and her mum found out they went to the doctors to check so that it  
won't get worse.  
Arnold wanted to stay at Helga's house to rest so he asked his granpa his granpa said ok.  
So Arnold and Helga rested together and they talked.  
The next day,both of them got worse and worser Helga had to take even more medicine than   
ever!Arnold leg got worse than before.Oh no not another day in bed Helga said.  
One week later, they were worse than everArnold could not stand it any more he wanted to   
kill himself.  
To be continued............. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arnold went down to the kitchen to try to kill himself.Helga wanted to get a cup of orange  
juice and saw Arnold trying to kill himself.She stopped and came up to him and asked "why are you  
trying to kill yourself Arnold?" she said in a kind and loveable voice. "Its because of me,Helga.I can't  
stand the pain both of us have Helga."replied Arnold.  
Helga took arnold up stairs after she got her orange juice and they went to bed.   
The next day Arnold said"its a   
miricle!!" Both of them were so happy they were jumping for joy and laughing.After breakfast Arnold  
and Helga went playing,watch a movie,and even went to rent a bike. They were so happy together.   
As they went home,they saw Phobe and Gerald together. Helga and Arnold and Helga didn't care at  
all that they were together too.So they happily told everybody about when they got sick and after that  
they went home to eat dinner.   
They played a game and then went to bed.  
It was another day and both of them were growing older together.Today was a special day,it was  
Helga's  
birthday.Arnold brought special present for her.She was turning 11 today.She was so happy today  
she that she hardly ate her breakfast.  
After breakfast,Arnold gave Helga her present.Helga hurrily opened the present and it was a braclet  
with real dimonds on it!!"Wow Arnold where did you get all the money?"Helga said in awe.  
"Well i used my savings from the pass years and opened  
my piggy bank.There was all the money.I went to the shop and brought it."  
Helga was so happy she kept jupming up and down.After breakfast Arnold brought  
Helga to a fun fair.They played lots of games and they had alot of fun.When it was lunch time Helga  
said"Time to go home rite."  
Arnold said:"Nope we are going to a restaurant to eat  
lunch Helga".  
"Really!!"Helga said in a loud tone.  
"Yup on me."   
So they went to the restoran to eat.They were very happy together and loved each other so much.  
The next day it was end of the summer hoildays..... 


	3. A shock for Helga

Chapter 4 A shock for Helga

So it was the first day of school after their summer hoildays Helga and Arnold went back to school,and they were also in the same class their teacher was Mr Simons the same almost every year always the same class the same teacher,now they were in fifth grade and it was getting harder and harder each year.During lunch thay ate together as usually and all and Arnold came to Helga's house to do homework.Arnold said to Helga:"todays no fair we had so much homework and it was only the first day of school"Helga said:"I know but you know Mr Simons he knows us we know him i guess"

The next day of school when Helga was in the bus she was shocked to not see Arnold in the bus?Could he be ill or something she was worried very worried she asked her best friend Phobe:"Phobe did you see Arnold anywhere in school today school's gonna start"Phobe said:"i don't know".

In class,Hega was even more worried than just now and she could not concentrate on her work.Mr Simons asked her whats the matter but she would always say nothing.Just than a teacher said that there was a call for him so he went to the teachers room to answer it and what did you except,it was Arnold's granpa?He told him that there was a accident on the road yesterday when Arnold was going home after school,and whne he was crossing the road a car ran over him and he had many cuts and brusies so when Mr Simons went back to class he told them about it.Helga was so shocked that she fainted and cryed in her fright. Everybody was so shocked too but thay carryed on with class.

After school,Helga called Arnold's granpa and asked him which hospital did Arnold go to because she wanted to vist him and she went there as soon as posible.

At the hospital she saw Arnold in bed with all the cut she was in pain so did Arnold and she started crying in pain Arnold told Helga not to cry as he was not dying she was glad and stoped and in the night she slept in the hospital with Arnold taking care of him.

The next day,in the morning Helga woke up and left to go to school,as ahe was walking she met Phobe on the way so they both went to school together.When thay reached school,they went to class.In class,Mr Simons told them that Arnold was going to be better and maybe in a day or so he would come to school.Helga was happy and very happy.

After school,Helga went to the hosputal stright away to go and visit Arnold.At the hospital,Helga went into the room that Arnold was in.And she woke Arnold and he woke up.Hi Helga said Arnold Helga also said hi how are you are you felling better. Arnold said:"Yup much better than before even"Helga said:"you want me to go and call you granpa"Arnold said:"ok" so Helga went to go and cll his granpa and his granpa and granma came stright away.

After a while,the doctor came into the room to check Arnold to see weather he was better and he was better than before but still had to stay about a day or two because his cut were not really heal yet.When the doctor left,Helga went to go and call he mother to ask her weather she could stay in the hospital with Arnold to go and take care of him she said ok so Helga satyed in the hospital to talk to Arnold and his granpa and granma.

The next day,Helga had a cold but she still went to school.After school she still went to go and visit Arnold.The next day, the doctor said that he could go home and that he also could go to school,Helga was in joy she was so happy that she could sit with Arnold again she was so happy that she kept jumping up and down.

To be continued........................... 

Author Note:thanks for reading this one this is my latest one of all please read it and tell me about it.thanks. :) 


End file.
